


Eyes on Me

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reminder: Only SLIGHT poker pair/Lucky/OT3, This is truly a LAVEN fic, Voyeurism, also i'm ashamed and embarrassed i actually wrote this, and here this is, and you'll all just have to love it, but here we are, just a lot of glitter okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lavi knows he’s the luckiest man alive. Not only is his boyfriend drop-dead gorgeous, but he gets to watch him dance half-naked and covered in glitter every weekend. It was just a bonus to see him dancing with other beautiful men on stage.Those were just a few perks of dating the best stripper in town.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unanee/gifts).



> This was written for Unanee, or Spiccan on tumblr, for the Laven Spring Gift Exchange. I bestow this beautiful Stripper AU onto you, and hopefully the hints of OT3 will soothe your shipper heart. :3c

Even the bitter chill in the air couldn’t calm Lavi’s hot blood. He’d walked nearly ten blocks from the train station in the middle of the night and still felt that burning itch. His boyfriend had invited him to watch his newest performance, and nothing short of death would keep Lavi from seeing him on stage.

He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, walking at a clipped pace as his boots clunked against the sidewalk. His breath puffed out in heavy clouds of steam, winter still nipping at his nose and ears. The club wasn’t much farther, and as he rounded the corner, he spied the line of people waiting to get in. With a grin, he doubled his pace and cut to the front of the line. There were a few disgruntled shouts thrown his way, but he ignored them.

Above the windowless double doors, the signage glowed bright enough to light up the patch of street below. One word was etched out in neon pink: Assets. Two men stood at the door, controlling the flow of patrons into the club. The taller one had dark skin, no hair, and a large, muscular build—total bouncer material. The shorter one sported longer hair, and a scowl that couldn’t be matched.

Lavi slid up to the shorter man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and grinning excitedly. “Yuu, what are you doing out here? Not dancing tonight?”

“Don’t call me by my—”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, _Kanda_ ,” Lavi replied, the name rolling of his tongue like wet cement.

Kanda glared at him and shrugged off Lavi’s arm. “We’re short a bouncer, so I’m helping out Marie.”

“So generous,” Lavi said, grinning down at him.

“Shut up.”

Marie cut in then, amused by their banter. “Here to see the new show?”

Lavi turned his solitary green eye up at him and smirked. “Wild dogs couldn’t drag me away.”

“Head on in then,” Marie said, pushing open the door and letting Lavi slip past him. “He’ll be on stage soon.”

“Thanks, Marie!” Lavi called before disappearing inside.

The temperature change washed over Lavi like a warm shower. He could feel his extremities again, and that bubbling heat in his stomach burned hotter. He stripped off his gloves, jacket, and scarf, leaving it at the coat check. As he walked through the entrance hall and stepped into the main floor, the change in atmosphere hit him with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. The tables were already crowded and packed tight around the stage, and only a few seats at the bar were open.

Lavi watched the performance on stage, admiring the view. The blonde twirled around the single pole, colored lights dancing across bare flesh as she moved to the music. The beat was infectious, and her dance just as mesmerizing. Barely clothed, it was hard to pull his gaze away from her before heading over to the bar.

This wasn’t the show he’d come for, anyway.

He slid into his usual stool, and no more than a few moments passed before a familiar face stared back at him from the other side. He smiled. “Lena, my favorite bartender.”

“Lavi, my favorite pervert,” she replied pulling up a glass and setting it on a coaster. “The usual?”

“Yes, please.”

She poured him a whiskey sour, heavy on the whiskey, before he could blink. She slid it closer over the bartop. “I’m guessing you’re here to see that boyfriend of yours, hm?”

“Like you had to ask,” Lavi replied, taking a swig of his drink. It was half gone before he set the glass back on the counter. “Though, I have to admit, Eliade looks pretty great tonight.”

“I know, right?” Lenalee added, grabbing another beer for one of the other customers at the bar. “She’s been stepping up her game lately. The patrons have been asking for her more.”

“Oh, do I detect a hint of jealously, Lena?” Lavi asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he took another gulp of his drink.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. “Not in the slightest. My dancing days are over.”

Lavi pushed the empty glass back towards her, and she refilled it without a word. “It’s not fair. I never got to see you dance. I feel deprived.”

“Not my fault you were late to the game.” She smiled and handed him his refilled glass. “And we all know I’m not the one you’re here for.”

As if on cue, the music to Eliade’s dance ended, and applause echoed throughout the club. Lavi and Lenalee turned to watch her slip off stage. The music switched up, the main club music softly playing while the dancers readied for the next performance.

“Almost time, Lavi,” Lenalee teased.

“I know.” He felt his blood heat up, the whiskey in his system not helping to cool him down. “Do you know this new guy he’s dancing with tonight. I’ve been kept in the dark.”

“Oh, you mean Tyki? Yeah, he started a couple months ago, but he’s mostly done smaller shows on weeknights.” Lenalee grabbed her towel and wiped at a sticky spot on the bar. “He was so good, your lovely boyfriend invited him to dance with him.”

“Hmm, I see.” Lavi turned to look at the empty stage. The music would start soon.

“Now look who’s jealous,” Lenalee teased him.

Lavi snickered. “If I were jealous, do you think I’d be cool with letting my boyfriend strip for a living?”

Lenalee shrugged and smiled. “Touché. But I will say this—expect this performance to be amazing. Those two have some serious chemistry on stage. I’ve seen them practicing this routine.”

“When you say it like that, maybe I _should_ be jealous.”

Lenalee laughed and topped off Lavi’s drink once more before patting his arm gently. “He only has eyes for you, Lavi.” She left him with a smile and moved to the other side of the bar to fill more drink orders.

When Lavi heard the house music fade, he grabbed his drink and turned in his stool. The lighting shifted as the stage lit up, and he felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. The performance music began: heavy, electronic, and sensual. He swallowed thickly. It was time for the next show—

Time to watch Allen dance for him.

Lavi watched as a man he’d never seen before walked on stage first, and he could only assume it was Tyki—the one Lena had mentioned earlier. Lavi’s eye roamed over his form. He had dark skin, muscles for days, and long, curly, black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Allen wasn’t far behind, and his complexion left him the complete opposite of Tyki. His light skin and white hair made him look like the antithesis of Tyki; moonlight in the dark of night. The contrast left a smile on Lavi’s face as he felt his blood rise again.

Their costumes matched in color, bright white and skin tight. Tyki wore faux leather pants and a vest, the deep V of the neckline exposing his chest nearly to his navel. Allen, on the other hand, sported a short skirt that barely covered his ass, a tiny halter-top, and thigh high boots. Allen’s hair hung loose, the tips brushing against his bare shoulders. The lights highlighted the shine on their skin, glitter smoothed over every inch.

Tyki had taken his place in the middle of the stage, just in front of the main pole, and Allen slid up next to him, his leg hitched up as he leaned against Tyki. The mellow beat of the music sped up, and Lavi felt the bass line thumping heavy in his chest. He took a breath and held it, ready to see what his boyfriend had in store for him tonight.

The music kicked off with a fresh beat, punctuated with Allen kicking a leg up into the air. It soared above his head, the sharp heel of the boot almost clipping Tyki in the face. With a cheesy, wide grin, Tyki held up Allen’s leg, dipping him backwards as he smoothed his dark hands over Allen’s milky white skin. Allen’s back arched deeply, and as he snapped back up in time with the music, he came face to face with Tyki, their noses touching as they shared a smoldering look.

Tyki let go of his leg and Allen twisted around, showing off his backside to the audience. Lavi pressed a hand over his lips to hide his grin. Even with that skirt on, he could see every curve of his ass. It was so tight, any scar or mole would’ve been plainly visible.

Allen ran his hands along his sides, head turned towards the crowd and away from Tyki. His fingers slid lower, around his hips and down his thighs. As he taunted his form to everyone in the room, Tyki fanned himself and averted his eyes, as if he were overheating from Allen’s sexy moves. He reached out and grabbed Allen’s hips, twisting him around and pulling him until he was flush against him.

Facing the audience once more, Allen grinded up against Tyki. The music continued, louder, and the beat echoed in the room until it was all Lavi could hear. His eye stayed glued to the scene on stage, taking in everything. Tyki’s hands smoothed over Allen’s taut stomach, fingers gliding over muscled flesh, and before the redhead could even take a quick sip from his drink to cool himself, he watched as Allen’s top was ripped off and discarded on the floor.

Allen’s face was nothing but a mockery of shock as he gasped and pulled a hand to his mouth. He pulled away and grabbed the pole, twisting around it once before coming to a stop and eyeing Tyki. He danced towards Allen, moving with the beat, but when he got within arm’s reach, Allen twisted away again. This game of cat and mouse continued on, Allen stretching and pulling away playfully while Tyki chased after, a look of hungry want and desperation on his face.

When Allen finally let Tyki catch up to him, he pressed in close and undid the three flimsy buttons on his vest. As the audience cheered, Allen yanked off the vest and tossed it away. He ran his hands along Tyki’s chest, teasing his nipples before moving lower. He knelt down, dragging his fingers along Tyki’s flesh and undid his pants with ease.

A few whistles could be heard over the music, and Lavi chuckled as he leaned back against the bartop. Allen wasn’t holding back in this performance. His own pants were feeling a little too tight as it was. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out before he needed to leave to cool off. The bitter chill outside would do him good.

Allen pulled Tyki in closer, mouth hovering over his unzipped pants as if he means to yank his underwear down and suck him off right on stage. After a few more hoots and hollers from the crowd, Allen pulled back and blew a kiss instead.

With an exaggerated look of disappointment, Tyki moved to the front of the stage and closed his eyes. With his head tilted back, his hips moved to the music while his hands slipped over his chest, hips, and crotch. He continued to touch himself, oozing frustration that the audience related to all too well.

As Tyki danced in front, Allen writhed against the pole. With his hands clamped on the metal, he dipped down low, spreading his legs wide, letting the entire room see up his skirt. Up and down he slid, arching back against the pole. His mouth hung open with want as he eyed Tyki’s movements.

Then, Tyki ripped his own pants free, leaving him in nothing but a speedo, and the audience lost it.

“Damn,” Lavi muttered under his breath, the word lost in the din of shouts and the heavy boom of music through the speakers. Tyki’s body was amazing—ripped muscles, taut skin, and not a blemish to be seen. He had to take a large gulp of his whiskey sour and avert his gaze. It was too much to handle.

Allen ceased his movements, and with a sly grin, let go of the pole to crawl across the stage towards Tyki. He looked like a cat on the prowl, slinking closer on all fours. He stopped just behind Tyki, arms grabbing at his legs as he eased up onto his knees and stared into his partner’s face, the look in his eyes practically begging to be taken back after the earlier rejection.

Tyki pressed a finger under Allen’s chin, tipping it up as he gazed down at him. This one, little motion pulled Allen to his feet, their eyes never wavering from each other. Once Allen was standing, Tyki leaned in close, as if to kiss him. However, before their lips could meet, Tyki ripped Allen’s skirt from his body in one fluid motion.

The music was still pounding as Tyki hauled Allen up over his shoulder. In nothing but a flimsy white thong, Tyki slapped at Allen’s ass cheek, much to the amusement of the crowd. Allen twisted around Tyki’s shoulder pouting as he cocked one foot up. When Tyki turned to walk off stage, Allen winked at the audience, waving the fingers of one hand as he was carried away. The music ended just as they disappeared behind the black curtain, applause and wolf whistles thundering in the room

Lavi shook his head, downing the rest of his drink. He turned back to the bar and brushed his bangs from his forehead. Lenalee was there, a smirk on her face so wide he thought she might crack in two.

“Told you they are good together,” she said, wiping down a stick spot on the bartop.

“Oh, and you did not exaggerate,” Lavi agreed, pushing his glass towards her. She made to fill it again, but he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I think I, uh, need to go say hi to Al. Tell him how good he did and all that.”

Lenalee chuckled. “Uhuh. _Right_. Just make sure to clean up after, okay? Otherwise, the boss will get pissed.”

Lavi rolled his eye before sliding off the bar and heading towards the door marked _Employees Only_.

He was well known in the club after years of dating Allen, and none of the dancers so much as batted an eye as he slipped through the backstage hallways. Normally, employees were the only ones allowed in the back rooms, but Lavi was the rare exception. There was a small dressing room Allen often took after a performance, and Lavi worked his way there. Just as he reached the room, the door opened and Tyki walked out. Lavi had been so focused that he bumped into him before he could stop.

“Ah, sorry,” he said, pulling back and looking up at Tyki. He hadn’t realized how tall the man was, and it was always a shock when he had to look up at someone. “I’m just looking for Allen.”

“No problem,” Tyki said, waving him off without a care. A spark of recognition flashed over Tyki’s face. “You must be Lavi.”

Lavi shuffled awkwardly on his feet and scratched at the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah, that’s me.” Tyki was only wearing the speedo he’d left stage in. Lavi never understood how the workers here could be so comfortable in barely any clothing. If it were him, he would be as red as a tomato.

“Allen was right. You _are_ cute.” Tyki winked before turning away and heading down the hall. “He’s just inside. Better not keep him waiting.”

Flushing brightly, Lavi wasn’t sure what to say. He watched as Tyki disappeared around the corner, too shocked to do much other than stand there like a rock. When he was alone again, he shook his head and entered.

The room was full of rolling carts, costumes of all shapes, sizes, and colors hanging on the racks. Most of the room was used for storage, but there was a small vanity in the corner. Allen sat on the stool, still in his thong and nothing else as he wiped at the mascara and glitter around his eyes. When he caught sight of Lavi in the mirror he grinned and turned around.

“So?” Allen asked, his smile already brightening up the room.

“So what?” Lavi asked back, crossing the space between them and reached out to stroke Allen’s hair. It wasn’t as soft as it normally was, the hairspray leaving it stiff, but he smiled anyway.

“Did you like the show?” Allen stood, leaning against Lavi and watching him with mischievous eyes.

Lavi laughed, wrapping his arms around Allen’s waist. He smelled like sweat and makeup. “Is that even a question? Of course I did. You were amazing, as always.” He leaned in and found Allen’s lips, warm and wet as they kissed.

Allen moaned into his mouth, arching his body against Lavi’s. The redhead’s hands tightened on Allen’s hips, and he sucked in a breath as Allen pulled away from his lips to kiss a trail down his neck. “I was dancing just for you,” Allen mumbled, one of his hands sliding around to grope at Lavi’s ass.

Lavi tried to reply, but all he could manage was a strangled moan as Allen sucked a hickie into his neck. He’d already been half-hard after watching the performance, and having his mostly naked boyfriend grind up against him wasn’t helping cool his blood either. He pulled one hand to the back of Allen’s neck, thumb caressing over his skin and teasing the edge of his ear.

After leaving his mark on Lavi’s neck, Allen moved back and sighed. “It’s not fair.”

“What is?” Lavi asked, his eye closed as Allen continued to feel up his backside.

“I wanna leave with you, but I have another show later tonight.” Allen pressed his face against Lavi’s chest, a frustrated groan rattling in the back of his throat.

“Mmm, can’t you ask to leave early?” Lavi suggested. He knew exactly where Allen’s mind was, and he was ready to follow him down into the gutter.

“I wish. We’re short staffed tonight.” Allen hummed thoughtfully for a moment before a wicked grin spread over his face. “But, that doesn’t mean I can’t play with you while you’re here.”

Lavi didn’t have a chance to question Allen’s words before his boyfriend was on his knees and unzipping his pants. Lavi let out an undignified squeak and took a step back, his hand against the vanity to steady his legs. “W-What are you doing?”

Allen snickered. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He followed after Lavi, until the redhead’s back hit the wall. Working off Lavi’s pants and underwear, he moved them just enough to free his already painfully hard erection, smoothing his hand over the flesh with practiced ease.

“A-Al, we shouldn’t. Not here…” A shiver eased down Lavi’s spine, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

“No one will bother us. Besides,” Allen said, tilting his head as he gazed back up at Lavi. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Lavi wanted to argue, to tell Allen it would be better when they were at home and could take their time, but as soon as his lips wrapped around Lavi’s length, all the words died in his mouth. His head thumped back against the wall as Allen took him in down to the hilt, his perfect lips working around his hardness with smooth, fluid motions.

Allen hummed as he worked, and Lavi ran his hand through Allen’s hair, his fingers tangling against the stiffness of the hairspray. He could feel the vibrations against his shaft, and Allen’s warm breath on his skin. His knees went weak, and were he not already propped back against the wall, he might have fallen.

“Goddamn, Al,” Lavi mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip to keep from groaning too loudly. He closed his eye against the rush of desire welling up in his stomach. It was too perfect, too amazing. Allen knew his body as if it were his own, and they’d spent countless nights exploring each other in the dark. He knew where to touch, how fast to move, and what pressure to apply to make Lavi squirm under him in no more than a few seconds. Allen was that good.

God, Lavi loved him.

It all came to a head less than five minutes after it began. The tightness coiling in Lavi’s guts left him panting. He tried to warn Allen that it was coming, but before he could, everything went white. He shoved the palm of his hand in his mouth, moaning around it as he spilled down Allen’s throat with a few shallow thrusts of his hips.

After Lavi had finished, Allen pulled away, his lips dragging over his cock. He’d swallowed down everything and smirked up at the redhead. “That was pretty fast, even for you.”

Lavi brushed his hair back from his flushed face and quickly fixed his undone pants. “Well, what do you expect when you and Tyki danced like that on stage.”

Allen stood up, his silver eyes twinkling at his words. “Me _and_ Tyki, you say?”

Lavi realized his mistake too late, and groaned. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.” —Even though he _kinda_ did.

“Sure, Lavi. _Sure_.”

Hoping Allen would forget about his little slip, he leaned in for a quick kiss before he pulled at Allen’s thong with one finger. “Here, let me take care of this.”

Allen kissed him back, but shooed his hand away. “Mm, no I’m good.” He tapped Lavi’s cheek before sitting back down at the vanity to fix his makeup.

“Are you sure?”

“It’s good to be worked up before a dance. I perform better that way.” Allen ran a hand through his hair to fix what Lavi had messed up from their activities. “I can wait until I get home. But you’d better be prepared. I won’t hold back.”

“I’m counting on it,” Lavi said, pressing another kiss to Allen’s cheek. “I should get back to the bar, then. Do you want me to stay until you’re done?”

“If you’re up for it,” Allen added.

“I can always hang out with Lena. She gives me cheap drinks.”

“I could send Tyki to keep you company,” Allen teased, looking at Lavi through the mirror. “I mean, you did like his dancing so _much_. I’m sure he’d love to hear more about it.”

“Ugh, no. We’re not doing this now.” Lavi turned and started walking towards the door.

Allen’s grin grew wider. “I bet if we asked him, he’d come home with us tonight.”

“I’m not listening!” Lavi called out, covering his ears. An embarrassed blush covered his cheeks.

“He seems pretty flexible, in more ways than on—”

_“Not listening!”_

Allen laughed hard, doubling over as Lavi rushed out of the room. He knew he’d never hear the end of it now—there was no way Allen would let this one go. Lavi hurried back out to the main floor, trying to ignore the flushed heat on his cheeks.

Allen would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in a corner for all eternity*


End file.
